Building Trust
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Sequel to Levels of Grief...read first because you'll get confused. This follows Olivia and Peter through their first year of dating, month by month...new friends and old friends join Fringe Division and there's a surprise return of the enemies too.
1. Month One: The Test

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

Peter laid in bed thinking about everything, how he and Olivia had managed to reconcile and move forward a month before. It made it sound like they were married and he hoped to God that one day they would be and he had already made a personal vow to be the most faithful boyfriend and husband on the planet.

Olivia wasn't one to be kept locked up or smothered by he would stand by her and love her till he drew his last breathe. She'd want nothing, always having what she wanted and with his new Massive Dynamic income, he could give her everything materialistically she wanted. As for emotionally, he'd have to learn to notice what she needed, when she would need or want something and how to give it to her.

To say she was his world would be an understatement because he felt as if she was everything he needed to live...he never did till she came to Iraq and dragged him practically kicking and screaming from the desert but now he wouldn't have changed that fact.

She'd left a week before to go to Quantico to get recertified as required by the Oversight Committee. He was anxious to see her upon her return the next day, wondering how she would be and if everything went well, that would be one of the first things he asked her.

* * *

The door to his room opened and he stayed quiet, knowing with his back to the door and with acting as if he was asleep, Walter would likely go away and leave him alone. The door shut but he was still quiet, knowing full well Walter had done the shut the door trick to make him turn over.

The sound of a bag hitting the floorboards made him stay quiet, unsure of what was going on and he was going over in his mind what could be used as a weapon. The bed dipped and he heard gently breathing, cautious breathing as if worried the person would wake him.

"Peter?"

Never in his life would he have imagined that voice, not after having been told they needed to go slow. Olivia was in his room, on his bed and whispering to him so he rolled over enough to see her face in the moonlight, she looked beautiful...the moonlight making her glow almost.

* * *

What caught his eyes was the rust colored strands that hung from her head, bangs on her forehead and immediately he launched at her, hand on her throat. "Why did you return, haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"Peter...please." She choked it out and looked at him, the color of her eyes was olive not jade. Her eyes held dark circles under, a sign of no sleep and her arm, he then saw they bore injection marks that would forever be on her skin because of the repeated experiments on the other side.

Peter was off the bed and across the room in an instant, staring at her. "Oh God, Olivia I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

She nodded and rubbed her throat as she sat up, "I understand."

"I should go." He crossed to the door, "get some rest, you need it."

His hand was on the door when she spoke, "you knew...I could have been her but you knew it was me." He turned to look a her, "how did you know...how could you tell us apart?"

"Your eyes are your name...olive, hers are more like her...jade. You haven't slept well since your return, I'm guessing nightmares...the signs are on your face and your arms...they hold injection marks that won't go away because of the experiments they did over there." He looked at her, "was it a test?"

Olivia looked at him, "would you be angry if I said it was?"

He chuckled and looked at her, walking over and sat down beside her. "No, actually I was waiting for the test...I know you well enough to know there would be one at some point. I knew you would want to see if I could tell you two apart...my only question is...why now at midnight?"

"Unexpected, half asleep...best time to judge someone unless they have a gun." She joked and smiled a bit, "I had to know if she showed up one day you'd know. I expected it to take time, a few moments for you to realize but you knew instantly...that's what I needed to know and now I do...you can tell us apart by merely looking at our eyes."

* * *

Peter smiled and kissed her head, "get some sleep baby, you've probably had a long week." He pushed back the covers to the side of the bed he never used, having become used to a couch's small space.

She began taking off her boots and he realized what she wore for the first time...cargo pants, a blue shirt and a black jacket...exactly like her alternate when they had met. "Do you have a shirt I can wear, I have to wash my clothes?"

He nodded and walked to the dresser, pulling out a dark blue shirt, handing it to her. Waiting to see what she would do, Peter noticed she began to change right there in front of him so he turned away out of respect.

* * *

Seconds later at the rustle of the sheets, he turned to find her snuggling down under the comforter, clothes abandoned on the floor. He picked them up and gently placed them on the chair beside her bag...careful of her jacket.

Going to the closet, he pulled out the spare blanket and pillow, preparing to sleep on the floor but he noticed Olivia looking at him. "Come here."

He let the pillow and blanket fall to floor before sitting on the bed, "what is it?"

"Stay with me, at least till I fall asleep."

Peter gently laid on the bed, expecting there to be a space between them but Olivia curled up to him on his side, head under his chin and arm around his waist. He kissed her head and looked down at her, surprised how calm she was...how peaceful.

* * *

She rolled away about an hour later, in her sleep he knew. Peter got up and went downstairs, taking her bag and clothes with him. He began unpacking the bag and washed them, finding most were her suits but she always got them dry-cleaned so he set them aside, taking on the others.

The downtime clothes consisted mainly of cargo pants, brighter shirts in all ranges except yellow and her sleep clothes were mainly tanks and sweats in black or grey. He checked her casual work shirts and found them in red, green and even one pink.

It stunned him that she actually wore color now but he knew for a fact that it was HIS Olivia upstairs and not her alternate...she had all the signs. He washed her clothes but was careful with them.

It took two loads and four hours but he managed to finish and folded the clothes, placing them in the bag and headed back upstairs to find her asleep. He placed one of her suits and two shirts out, wondering if she'd choose black or red.

* * *

She woke two hours later and found him on his computer typing away. Olivia just laid watching him and noticed her suit and shirts laid out neatly and unwrinkled. "You washed my clothes?"

He chuckled and looked down at her, "everything but your suits, they get dry-cleaned...I was a bit surprised however to find actual colors."

She shrugged, "Walter calls it 'bleed over' as in her personality is bleeding over partially. He said that we can't remove the memories because its too late but I won't be her again...I'll just have some of her likes and dislikes and a small bit of her personality." She looked up at him, "does that bother you?"

"No, just something new to learn...as long as you're still MY Olivia at the end of the day, that's all that matters."

* * *

A/N: Next is their date during the second month, I'm going to start making them on their monthly anniversaries (after everything Peter feels like each month is significant and wants to mark it).


	2. Month Two: Dancing and Music

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

A month passed and Peter found himself surprised that she kept the auburn color and bangs but grew to like them. Unlike on her alternate, they made Olivia look softer and less guarded. He finally asked her about it and she just shrugged.

"Alright," Peter looked at her as they sat the bar each drinking a shot, "the hair...I have to know, why are you changing it?"

Olivia shrugged, "you don't like it?"

"No of course not baby, you'd be beautiful no matter the color of your hair...its just different."

"I like it," Olivia smiled, "while I was over there being her and I had this color, I grew to like it. I got rid of it after I got back but I just felt...off so I changed it back." She smiled, "does it remind you of her?"

"No, she had blonde hair while she was here." He shook his head, "I guess in some ways it reminds me of that moment over there when you told me I belong with you. I keep reliving that moment in my head every time I see you...of everything I could think of, I guess that's okay."

* * *

Olivia looked up at a song, "I like this song." She smiled and noticed two other couples on the dance floor. "Come on." She stood and pulled his arm, "dance with me."

Peter stood and walked with her to the dance floor, the song was 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickelback and as they danced he let the lyrics sink in...they were everything he wanted to say to Olivia. He whispered to her, "you know how couples have a certain song?"

"Hmm, Rachel and Greg's was 'Two of Us' and I thought it appropriate at the time." She looked at him, "why?"

"I just found ours...this one."

She smiled up at him and nodded, "very appropriate...and I like it."

He kissed her nose, "good, hmm...since when do you have taste in music?"

"When I was given her memories, I picked up on some of her likes and dislikes...however I will admit I hate the band U2...I just don't know why."

Peter laughed and looked down at her, "good because that was a absolute favorite of hers when she was here. It was one of the things that drove me insane, the overplay of songs. So much that I don't like the music anymore, I used to like it but now...if I never hear another of their songs it'll be too soon."

Olivia nodded, "good, I'd want to you hate it if you didn't."

* * *

"You know you are breathtaking," he smiled, "beautiful and strong and I realize now that I don't deserve you."

"Maybe not but you belong with me, the universe does strange things for strange reasons...sticking the children of two warring families together...its like an inter-dimensional Romeo and Juliet."

Peter chuckled and shook his head, "you're such a romantic."

"And you're such a cynic."

Peter chuckled, "but beneath every cynic is..."

"A frustrated romantic...I know." She chuckled, "you aren't driving again either."

He shook his head, "see there, you go and burst my bubble...but in the end, I said once before they die and I did...just with a little bit more excitement then I expected."

* * *

Olivia laughed, "you were driving, not being attacked...next time we'll change places and you can decide which had more excitement."

"So I'm the one attacked? No thank you." He smiled, "but truthfully, I'd change places with you but only because you're the better shot...I can't shoot all that well."

"I don't know, I saw the security cameras of Newark...that was a pretty good shot."

Peter shook his head, "I had one good moment...doesn't compare to all your shots."

Olivia smirked, "if we can get your ability to shoot right up we could allow you a weapon, you'd be assigned a gun...what do you think of that?"

"I think that I'll let you carry the gun and I'll just play consultant, you're the agent after all."

"If you're so against it, why are your hands on my gun or always talking about it. Admit it Mr. Bishop, you think a gun makes you sexy."

He laughed and looked at her, "it defiantly makes you sexy but I don't know about me."

She leaned up and whispered, "it does but I'll deny it under oath...and I lie good enough to fool an entire federal division, for two weeks."

* * *

Peter leaned down and kissed her, Olivia smiled afterwards. "I'll remember that, so I can figure out your tell...to know when you are lying."

"You're still a pain in the ass three years later."

"But I'm your pain in the ass."

She nodded, "yes you are."

* * *

A/N: Yes Olivia did dye her hair red and kept the bangs, due to the fact she is developing some of her alternate's personality there will be some subtle changes but not dramatic such as her use of colors (she still hates yellow) and the hair.

Next Peter gives Olivia a gift she had wanted at Christmas and they spend their three month anniversary in the house, Peter learns some things about Olivia too.


	3. Month Three: Love's Embrace

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

It was their three month anniversary and Peter wanted to do something special for Olivia, he'd been shopping half the day for something he knew she'd been looking at during her Christmas shopping.

Her hair was still red and she still had bangs but she was all his Olivia, the color changes did however throw everyone through a loop for a while...especially Broyles. He actually asked her some very personal questions to determine if she was really the Olivia from their world and she answered them all correctly.

Three months together, of dates and cases and life...she ate with Walter and him sometimes as a family. He found her more out going and often asked if it was her personality or her alternate's and she just simply asked one question: does it really matter anymore, its part of who I am?

It didn't matter, he was falling deeper in love with her, with everything she was, how she dressed and how she did the simplest things such as tuck her red hair behind her ear like she always had done.

* * *

Peter looked at Olivia as she sat down on the couch with a sigh and a glass of wine. "Hard day, sorry I wasn't there."

She smiled, "you had class, Broyles understands as do I...how you've managed these past two years without us knowing is amazing...and I thought I was the agent." She groaned and put her wine down, rubbing her shoulder.

"Meet me in my room in five minutes, I have something that can take care of your back." He stood and leaned down, kissing her head. "Five minutes, no more."

"Okay."

* * *

She headed upstairs and found Peter coming out of the bathroom with something, a small bottle. She knew exactly what he was doing and she groaned in happiness.

"You are incredible." She looked at him, "a back massage...what did I do to deserve you?"

Peter chuckled and looked at her, "take off your shirt and lay down, I'll be back momentarily after I tell Walter to leave us alone."

"He's going to think sex."

Peter smiled and kissed her, "as long as he leaves us alone, I don't care what he thinks."

* * *

She stripped off her shirt and bra before laying down, head on her hands. She heard Peter shut the door and head to the bed. "What's he doing?"

"He's out, due to his experiment earlier." He chuckled and looked at her, "you took off more than your shirt."

She turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye, "I don't hear you complaining."

Peter shook his head and straddled her waist, careful of his weight on her. Rubbing the lotion into her skin, he began massaging the knots of all the physical aspects of the day away. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

He pushed her hair aside and began on her neck but she caught his hand, "don't...not there."

Peter saw the tattoo he knew she had because she had mentioned it but never actually saw it. He pushed her hand away and ran his finger across it. Olivia said nothing, letting him touch it...somehow it helped when he did so, like it wasn't something terrible that she carried.

He continued on massaging her neck and Olivia relaxed, not stopping him again but enjoying what he was doing. Afterwards he kissed her neck over the tattoo and smiled. "All done, I'll go wash my hands and let you get dressed."

"Thank you," she turned her head and looked at him, "I feel much better."

* * *

He did leave and she got dressed, laying down on the bed and relaxed...not unable to do so since Peter had rubbed her worries away. He came back and sat on the bed, touching her back, "you staying or going tonight?"

"Tired," she looked at him sleepily and smiled, "you're really good at back massages...really, really good."

Peter chuckled and pulled a small box from behind his back, "I got this for you and before you say anything...expect me to lavish you with things." He handed it to her and she sat up, opening the box to find a necklace...a solitaire diamond necklace. "It's the one you were looking at when we bought Rachel's locket...I went to five different stores to find it as most were sold out."

Olivia smiled, kissing him and looked back at it. "You didn't have to...how'd you know I wanted it?"

"You were looking around but your eye always came back to it, this one...the entire time. I knew you wanted it but I had to wait." He took the box from her and gently lifted the necklace out, Olivia turned to him and pushed her hair aside, allowing him to place it around her neck.

"It reminded me of every time you hug me, making me feel safe." She looked up at him as she fingered the necklace, "I kept seeing the commercials and...thank you."

Peter smiled and nodded, "as long as you like it."

"I love it." She kissed him again and looked back down at her necklace, a Love's Embrace Necklace made of both yellow and white gold with a 1/4 carat diamond.

* * *

He ran his finger over it, "I chose this one, with two metals to symbolize the two of us, the two universes...inter-dimensional Romeo and Juliet you called it."

"It's perfect Peter," she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, "you're really sweet."

"Don't tell anyone, I have to maintain my reputation." He chuckled and got up, walking over to the dresser and withdrew a shirt from the drawer she had claimed unofficially, he found his MIT shirt, the one he thought had gone out with the rest of the clothes at her old apartment. "Baby...you kept this?"

She looked up to see the shirt and nodded, "it was the only thing I couldn't get rid of...for some reason I kept digging it out of bags...after the fifth time I gave up and placed it aside."

"Thanks I guess."

She shook her head and walked over, taking it from him, "that's mine Bishop...you'll have to get another one when you go to MIT in the fall."

He chuckled and kissed her head, "I'll get you a new one too, I'll be downstairs if you need me locking up."

She smiled and nodded, enjoying that he was enjoying this semi-slow pace they had even after two months. Olivia knew he was falling in love with her all over again just as she was with him, her new personality was making him having to learn all about her again.

* * *

A/N: Next they go to Miami for a case and Olivia gets her anniversary gift in the form of something she can actually use and after that we get an old friend in a new form...this universe's Lincoln. Olivia tracks him down, finding out he's an FBI agent and has Broyles recruit him for FD...Amy Jessup too.


	4. Month Four: Miami Heat

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

Olivia was going over her files as she stood on the phone with Broyles, she'd stayed with Peter again and he was currently working with Walter in the kitchen while she got ready for work.

"Yes sir, I understand. We'll depart Logan...I see, well I'll...yes sir." She hung up and grabbed both her bag and Peter's from the closet, packing from her drawer and the small amount of closet space Peter had given her. She took several pairs of jeans and shirts as well as underwear and placed them in his bag before heading to the bathroom and removed both their toiletries.

* * *

"I said enough Walter," Peter entered the room with a cup of coffee she knew was for her, "that man is driving me insane...uh baby are we going somewhere?"

She nodded, "there was a murder that looks Fringe-related in Miami...we're heading there in an hour. The private jet we got from Massive Dynamic, thank you by the way, is taking us there."

"I'll get Walter..."

"He'll just want to come back with the body so no need to pack a bag for him." Olivia reminded and Peter chuckled, knowing she was one step ahead. "I know you have a test next Friday so if we're not done you can always come back for it."

"Thanks but the minute I say 'FBI' my professor will allow me to take it online...he's cool like that but once I start at MIT...sorry but I can't just wiggle my way out of it."

* * *

Olivia nodded, "I know and Broyles knows, which is why he's having a new agent starting on next month, to get the hang of things...with Jessup of course, we'll have two more agents helping so we won't be spread thin."

"Another agent?"

"You know I told you about Lincoln on the other side, well he's an FBI agent over here...Broyles is pulling him over from Counterterrorism to help...he apparently has a science degree in biological science that he hasn't used since his father pushed him into the FBI..."

Peter chuckled and looked at her, "I get the idea just don't forget who your partner is."

* * *

She shrugged, "when I found him I was excited, he reads like he is over there...but I know he isn't Lincoln from over there and personally I don't want him to be. It'll just feel better, having him and Jessup around...after loosing Charlie and then loosing him a second time..."

He smiled and kissed her head, pulling her into his arms and she curled into him, "I know it must be hard, loosing your mother and Charlie a second time but I promise you it'll be okay." He kissed her head again and Olivia nodded. "Once you get that dynamic down with this Lincoln, you'll forget all about the one on the other side."

"Kind of hard when I've actually slept with him," she pulled back, "as her...I slept with him when I was her...she had her fiancé Frank and then Lincoln...at the same time. She figured out how to handle it...when Frank was out of town, she was with Lincoln and when Frank was in town, it was training sessions on Tuesday and Thursday although it was far from training."

Peter looked at her shocked, "add in me..."

"Three guys," she smirked, "you're lucky...I'm a one man kind of woman, I only need you but apparently she needed three."

"Thank God for small miracles." He kissed her and Olivia chuckled, "I trust you baby, I'd never think of you as a..."

"Slut...she'd actually find no offense in it, she'd admit it too."

* * *

They landed in Miami and went straight to the crime scene, finding a body drained of all blood...the cops said vampire but Walter said it was probably a draining for some twisted medical experiment, that or mutated vampire bat...of which even Olivia cracked a smile.

Walter went back with the body and Peter and Olivia settled for the night, thankful to actually get some rest. They arrived at the hotel for a room only to find Broyles had already booked one for them...a two room suite that had a conference room, a bedroom with two double beds and a bathroom.

Peter looked at the conference room, finding a white board by the wall, a rollaway one so that it could be used in addition to the one already on the wall. He and Olivia set up the area into a small office before heading to get dinner.

* * *

They ate at the hotel restaurant and managed to enjoy it as Walter had yet to finish the autopsy so they were left not working that evening. They found themselves actually laughing over something Ella had done.

"So she adds the sodium like I said to but she looks at me and says 'Uncle Peter, why are we adding it all at once? We're supposed to add it gradually' and I'm sitting there wondering when the little scientist got better then me."

Olivia laughed and took a sip of her wine, "well she told me that she wants to be just like you and Walter, to be a scientist. She loved the chemistry set you sent her for her birthday and the Physics for Kids set you got her for Christmas did her in. Rachel's expression was 'as long as it isn't illegal I don't care' because she knows you used to be a con man but are reformed. She says its ironic that a former con man, and I quote this 'falls in love with an FBI agent, its like out of a movie' so that's her view."

Peter chuckled, "your sister always was the one to think outside the box." His phone rang and he found it was a text from Astrid, "well that's Astrid, Walter finished the autopsy and she's faxing the report to our suite's fax machine."

* * *

They paid and headed upstairs, Olivia decided to get a shower while Peter began working on what they had...i.e. translating what Walter said in the Autopsy Report as she understood maybe a little bit.

She came out of the bathroom in a towel, having forgotten her clothes by accident to see Peter by the bed grabbing a file out of her briefcase. He looked up and saw her, smiling and walked over to her. He held the file out to the side as he leaned in to kiss her, other hand on her cheek. "Beautiful as always...you look like Venus coming out of the ocean...just in a towel."

"Bishop...I'd stop while you're ahead, did you find what you needed in my bag?" She smirked and he chuckled, she knew he had found that picture of him sleeping...the one she kept in her bag at all times. He held it up and she grabbed it, "that's my personal picture."

"Careful, you'll get it wet...your hair is dripping." He kissed her head and headed into the conference room.

After getting dressed, Olivia joined him, her hair now pulled back and dried as much as possible. Her bangs covered her forehead and wouldn't be able to be pushed to the side as she usually did till it dried.

"What do we have?"

After two hours of work and a couple of yawns later they decided to go to bed, forgetting the second bed as they both crawled into the first. Olivia felt Peter's arm around her and his face in her hair as it usually was when she slept with her back to him.

* * *

The next day Olivia noted looking at her phone was their four month anniversary...Peter was big on the monthly anniversaries as they were a sign that they had made it another month. He'd be big on the weekly ones if she hadn't drawn the line with that...besides, the idea of getting gifts, expensive gifts, weekly was not something she could handle.

His gifts were indeed lavish, anything from a new gun to jewelry to a new wardrobe, that had been their first month anniversary where he refilled her closet with things she needed and even didn't need. A new gun the second and jewelry the third, she'd hate to see what their first year anniversary would be if the monthly gifts were insanely lavish. His new income with Massive Dynamic plus the income as a consultant, minus the whole 'we won't put you in jail' thing, gave him a very huge bank account. Only eight months after becoming the heir to the Massive Dynamic fortune and he was already a millionaire...not that anyone knew that and for good reason, he had enemies who would use it against him.

* * *

They questioned their suspects coming to a quick conclusion and a quick end to the case, it had only taken two days to figure out what actually happened...not that Olivia found it all that bad as causes could take weeks. It was just that a mortician was experimenting with animals and seeing what would happen when injected with human blood...he ran out of bodies so he killed someone for blood.

"Seriously, a vampire bat would have been better!" Peter looked at her as they packed up, "we only got two days in Miami...two days."

"You'll be able to take that test on campus now." She chuckled knowing he didn't want to take it at all...he hated his State and Local Politics class...he got his required field experience as he actually worked for the FBI but hated the exams he was given. "Oh come on Peter, you have a 4.0 GPA and will graduate at the top of your class...one small Social Science class is not going to kill you. Have you thought of your end of term service project...legally speaking of course?"

"I was thinking of bringing you in," he chuckled, "a real life FBI agent coming in and I help explain the duties as a consultant to the FBI."

* * *

Olivia shook her head, realizing he hadn't given her anything for their anniversary. "Did you forget what yesterday was?" He looked at her as if wondering, "our four month anniversary, usually you're...never mind, I don't want to give you any ideas."

Peter smiled and walked to her, placing his hands on her arms. "I didn't forget but I've come to realize how much you hate those expensive things so I did something you can actually appreciate but it will get expensive for you...literally FOR you." He pulled a card out of his back pocket and handed it to her, she found the card was a security card for Massive Dynamic. Reading it, she found it had her photo on it as well as information:

_Name: Dunham, Olivia_

_Title: Shareholder_

_Level Access: Level 5, All Projects_

_Main Oversight: Security and FBI Liaison_

_MD Access : 233-33-824-SH3_

* * *

"I'm a shareholder?"

"Walter and I thought it a good idea to keep it in the family but not have one of us solely responsible so there are three shareholders...you, me and him. Nina just runs it in his name as he can't legally do so...insanity and all. But this, you have authority over her...you can make her give you any information you want now...the chain of command is Walter, me, you and then Nina."

Olivia smiled, "so by expensive you mean I get that massive check too?"

"Yes, six hundred thousand every three months...so you'll have about two million and four hundred thousand in a year and twelve million in five years. Add on your FBI salary and you'll have enough to put Ella through private school and buy a house and still have some left over."

Olivia looked at the badge, "you know what I like best...I don't have anyone to tell me what to do or where to go there...especially not Nina." She smiled, "this is...this is perfect, thank you."

She hugged him and he kissed her head, "I'm glad I finally got something you approve of."

* * *

A/N: Next we meet this universe's Lincoln and he tries to kiss Olivia...so she rejects him, with her memories its all over again. For those who are Lincoln/Olivia fans (either Olivia), they will not be having an affair or a relationship beyond friendship because she's determined to make her relationship with Peter work


	5. Month Five: Denied Twice

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

Five months, Olivia could barely believe it was five months when March arrived...five months of being with Peter, eight months of being back and five months of regaining her life.

That day however was the day she had been excited over for weeks, the Lincoln Lee of her universe and Amy Jessup would be joining their team. She had yet to meet him and it had been nearly two years since she had seen Amy...she was excited.

Peter walked into the lab to see Olivia in her usual black suit and a burgundy shirt with her hair in a ponytail. She looked both nervous and excited...he knew why and had tried to calm her as best as possible...she just wanted the friendship with Lincoln to be like it was, minus the sex, on the other side.

"Here, I knew you could use it...decaf." He gave her the coffee and she kissed his cheek, taking a sip of the coffee. "They'll be here in ten, he's read the official file right...the one that doesn't say what the real relationship was...the one about team leader and friend?"

Olivia nodded, "apparently he's read everything as has Amy, I'm told she was overjoyed at that...having been restricted before...good job at that by the way."

He chuckled, "I try...after all, I am a reformed con man, reformed being the key word." Peter smiled at her, "I can't wait to see her reaction to your new personality and style changes."

* * *

The doors opened ten minutes later and Broyles walked in with Amy and Lincoln, who actually wore a suit...Olivia found it a bit odd but endearing, she'd get used to it.

"Bishop, Dunham you know Agent Jessup."

Peter nodded and hugged Amy, "good to see you again Amy, how's life?"

"Not bad, not bad...not as crazy as your life. You're from an alternate reality after all...the things the world doesn't know." She chuckled and looked at Olivia, "nice changes Agent Dunham, the hair suits you as does the colors...never seen you out of blues, blacks and grays."

She smiled, "thanks Amy."

Amy looked at Peter, "she's cheerful...don't tell me there was another switch."

Peter laughed, "no she's our Olivia, its just she has some of the other's memories and the personality bled over a little so she's very different from the woman you knew...very different. She dresses differently, acts different and shoots differently but other than that she's all the Olivia you know."

"Good."

* * *

Broyles looked at her, "and this is Agent Lincoln Lee, apparently you requested his skills."

Olivia smiled and held out her hand, "Olivia Dunham, its good to meet you Lincoln."

"Again you mean?" He smiled, "so its the reverse this time...you're my boss and not the other way around?"

"Apparently." She smiled, "I hope we can come to the same dynamic I shared with the other Lincoln...as her, sorry its complicated to understand."

He shook his head, "not really...you crossed over to prevent Bishop from destroying the universe, got trapped, was given the other Dunham's memories so you lived her life and had her friends before remembering who you were and crossed back over. How is that complicated?"

Olivia looked at Peter, "I told you he's good."

"I never doubted you, well I have but not over this." He smiled, "since its your first day with Fringe Division we're going to have a field trip to Massive Dynamic...as we have no cases. We use most of their resources, much to the FBI's liking and so you'll need to know it."

"Have fun...but not too much." Broyles left and Olivia looked at Peter.

* * *

"I can take them, you have that History exam to take...in thirty minutes." She looked at him and he just stared, "I know it isn't math or science but you needed the elective and you chose it."

Peter chuckled, "I'm gone, you kids have fun...and Olivia," he turned back as he grabbed his bag and headed to the door. "Don't forget that Walter is there...I need you to check on him every hour."

"I will, get to class...that Graduate in Physics isn't going to just appear."

* * *

Peter rolled his eyes and left, leaving the three agents to their own devices. Olivia took them to Massive Dynamic and showed them around, getting their physicals and security scans for their IDs before finishing the tour.

Lincoln looked at her as Amy and Astrid reconnected. "So what am I like over there?"

"Smart, funny...sweet, so far the same." She smiled and Lincoln chuckled. "What?"

He shook his head, "I read what happened with Bishop and her...his report he gave, it was explicate but you could read between the lines...I'm surprised you're civil with him."

"Peter and I have an understanding." She looked at him, "he didn't know she wasn't me and assumed I was doing it...you can't blame him and neither can I." She smiled at him, "but I'm glad you're here...my last partner Charlie...I had him for a short while over there again and it hurt to leave him. Making friends and leaving them, knowing they're not here...but you are so..."

She was cut off by him kissing her, of which she pushed back. "Sorry...you're just so...beautiful and animated. You remind me of a girl I met a long time ago."

"I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry but no..." she gave a small smile, knowing Peter was going to laugh at the situation when she told him what was said was exactly what Lincoln had said on the other side.

* * *

Later that evening they all went out to a bar and Peter joined them, Walter was with Astrid. Peter found them doing shots, he chuckled and picked up one. "I can tell you right now no one can beat her at shots so just give up." He pulled a bar stool over and sat down, "so how was the tour today?"

"They got new IDs and Brandon likes Lincoln." Olivia smiled, "okay funny story but before I tell it I have something to tell you." She looked at Peter and he smiled.

"What?"

She leaned in and kissed him, pulling back afterwards with a smile. "I missed you all day, happy anniversary."

"Speaking of anniversaries." Peter removed a small box from his pocket and placed it in front of her, she opened it to find a key. "You're always knocking or picking the lock...I figured it was time you had a key."

"You spoil me." She smiled, "okay funny story...so today I just relived down to the exact same conversation a memory from my alternate...it happened almost the exact same way except instead of Massive Dynamic it was Fringe Division."

* * *

Amy shook her head, "seriously, you talk about her memories."

"Not usually no but this time I make an exception." She looked at Peter, "she showed her Lincoln around Fringe Division because he started after her but with higher rank. Anyways, they're waiting to talk to Charlie and what does he do...kisses her," she looked at Lincoln, "before he says exactly what you said and she says what I said." She looked back at Peter, "so by my memories, he's been rejected twice by me in the exact same way."

Peter, knowing how loyal and faithful Olivia was, could only laugh at the story. Amy busted up laughing also, Peter shook his head and looked at Lincoln. "I should want to shoot you for kissing my girlfriend but...honestly you should know Olivia isn't one to even accept a kiss from another guy if she'd dating someone."

* * *

A/N: Next is six months and Peter plans to propose...will Olivia accept?


	6. Month Six: I Love You But No

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

Peter could honestly say that having Lincoln and Amy around to distract Olivia on their anniversary was a life saver. The male agent learned that Olivia was off limits and Peter knew that there would be no sex between them because unlike her alternate, she was loyal and faithful to him.

He was planning a big surprise and by surprise he meant full on dinner and a gift...a huge gift in the form of an engagement ring. He, Peter Bishop, a nomadic con man, was going to ask FBI Agent Olivia Dunham to marry him on their six month anniversary...maybe Rachel was right and it was a big movie, a real life fiction turned real life non-fiction.

He'd made dinner plans at Olivia's favorite Indian restaurant, Iyer's Temple, and had set to propose at the house, that night as they went to bed. He'd already planned to stay at her apartment, telling Walter it was a big thing to be together six months and they wanted the night alone...the man for the first time in him life said only three words 'of course Son' and left it at that.

* * *

Olivia arrived back at the lab and found him pulling on his coat, "ready for dinner?"

"Yeah and Walter knows I'm staying at your apartment tonight, he actually just said three word over the entire thing."

"Three words?" She looked at him in surprise, "what were they or do I not want to know?"

"His words were 'of course Son' and that was it...strange, he's becoming more sane by the day."

Olivia chuckled, "maybe by the time he has grandkids he'll be sane enough to watch them on his own without experimenting on them."

Peter pulled her close and smiled, "is that an offer Agent Dunham?"

"Hmm...maybe...in the future of course." She kissed him and smiled, "six months is a long time in the world...Amy and Astrid took me shopping yesterday." She undid her coat and Peter nearly had a heart attack at the sight of her black dress...or little black dress, he tried to wonder why he didn't notice she wasn't in pants when she walked in but came up blank.

"Whoa!"

It was a knee length empire waist dress with caped sleeves and Olivia made it look sexy. "I knew it would knock you speechless, they said it wasn't the one and I said it was."

* * *

They had dinner, laughing about the antics of that day, it had been her day off and she had insisted on taking Lincoln and Amy bowling, something about having fun with friends.

Peter's graduation was in two days and they were all looking forward to him getting his Associates in Arts Physical Science degree where he would be heading to MIT...again, in the fall. He'd only gotten in because he was heir to Massive Dynamic and they had a ton of funding from the place, if it hadn't have been for that nor Broyles' recommendation he wouldn't have been allowed on campus without escort.

"So Lincoln bowls a strike and Amy goes insane...realizing he had taken her lucky ball." Olivia smiled, "Sam came over with an identical ball and handed it to her...the guy seems to anticipate everything."

Peter was chuckling, he raised his hand to notify the waiter for their check, "I hope you're enjoying tonight...I was thinking about maybe giving you another of my famous backrubs."

"I was thinking of a bit more then that Bishop," she took a sip of her wine, "after all...its been six months and we haven't taken this to the next level...and you and both know you're pushing your limit on how long you can go without sex."

"I just want this to be lasting," he took her hand, "I don't want us to get physical and then determine that's the only thing that works...I want us to work."

Olivia smiled, "and we are Peter...I love you, I don't know when I fell in love with you...I think it was even before my first trip over, I was just denying it because it had only been a year since John had died. All I know is that I love you and I don't care about this war or who started it or anything, not now...because we are the universes and we're working together and nothing will tear us apart again."

"I love you too Olivia, more than anything in any world...as far as I'm concerned, my fate was sealed the moment we met."

Olivia smiled and looked up when their check was brought, of which Peter paid and helped her into her coat before they left.

* * *

Getting inside her new apartment, Olivia let Peter pour them glasses of wine while she got into something more comfortable. Peter found her having changed into sweats and his...her MIT shirt.

"Here baby." He handed her the glass of wine as she walked into the kitchen, "I wanted to talk to you if you're up for it."

They sat down and Olivia looked at him, "okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to tell you something...when you told me I belong with you on the other side...everything fell into place. I never imagined a family or that I would love someone as much as I loved you. Women were short lived with me, usually they were for a night and no more than a week but you...you captivated me for an entire two years."

Olivia took Peter's hand and held it, "two serious men for me and the occasional date but it was the same with you too...you were always there for me and only a friend but I fell in love with you. John and I, it began as sex as did my relationship with Lucas...I guess that's why they were short lived in many ways but we became friends first. I guess that's why I could accept what you did, if it had been them I'd have...I don't know but you are my home Peter and until I accepted you back in my life I was no where and lost."

"You'll never be lost again baby, I promise." He kissed her head and smiled, "the minute you said those words it was set...I saw you not only as my friend and future lover but as my wife and the mother of my children...it all fell into place, who I belonged with and who I loved." Peter smiled and looked at her, "I have the first two so I was hoping you'd help with the last." He removed a ring from his pocket and held it out to her. "Olivia Dunham, MY Olivia, will you marry me?"

Olivia looked at the ring and then at Peter, "I love you but no...not now, maybe in a few months or a year but not now."

* * *

Peter nodded and took her hand, placing the ring in her palm. "When you're ready, just start wearing it and I'll know." He curled her fingers around the ring, kissed her head. "I love you Olivia and I only want you."

Olivia smiled and leaned in, kissing him. She stood up and took his hands, "let's go to bed."

"I am tired."

She laughed and shook her head, "sleeping is not on the menu Mr. Bishop, consider this my anniversary gift."

* * *

Peter surprises her however when he picked her up bridal style and walked to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. Taking the ring from her, he placed it on the nightstand before leaning down over Olivia.

"You're sure about this?"

She shook her head, "so you're willing to marry me but not have sex...did you loose your brain when I was gone Bishop?"

He caught her chin and looked at her, "I want you to be sure about this Olivia, once we cross this line there will be no going back. I'm willing to wait as long as you want...even if its after you decide to marry me and after the wedding."

That threw Olivia, she knew instantly why she had fallen in love with Peter...he cared about her in every aspect of her life...including her emotions. She nodded, "I'm sure...make love to me Peter."

* * *

Later, as she laid awake thinking as Peter slept beside her, Olivia knew everything was okay...she had Peter and he loved her...THAT much was sure. He'd taken his time the first round, loving her and allowing her to enjoy that love. The second and third round, which had tired him out completely, had been hot and messy...she smirked at the way he nearly fell unconscious afterwards.

He was tired, exhausted more so then she was but after her time on the other side, having sex with Frank twice before he left and then once or twice a night after that with Lincoln in various places, she had the stamina...she'd taken from her alternate's playbook on the sexual front and wasn't ashamed about it...and she wasn't telling Peter although she was sure he knew already but chose not to say anything.

Rolling onto her side, Olivia traced his face and found it calm and boyish, smiling that he was content. She could admit she loved waking up with him every morning, waking up with John had been different...sex before bed and then a quick round before rushing off to the FBI Building or job site but with Peter it was just laying around enjoying each other.

* * *

Peter would hold her as they talked, stealing kisses and secrets. He made it his goal to find out every secret she had and she allowed him to know. He was the only one she would and could talk to about the other side, the only one she felt comfortable with talking about her experience in Walternate's prison and also living as her alternate.

He saw to her every wish and every need, coffee always by her bed in the morning as if he got up early just to make it for her. Lunch and coffee always in the office for her, if she wanted something then nothing would stop him from getting it...legal boundaries of course, as it was her only rule with him. If she saw something she liked at the store but didn't buy it then, it was always waiting for her at home the next day or week depending on the item.

Peter spoiled her in every way, lavishing attention...making her feel like she was really dating a millionaire but he knew she didn't like expensive things. She actually wondered how much he had spent on the engagement ring he had bought her.

* * *

Turning over, Olivia looked at the nightstand and saw the ring. She reached out and took it, eyeing it as she did so. It was beautiful, a solitaire diamond that had to be between one and one fourth carat that sat between two small emeralds on a yellow gold band. It was perfect for her and she knew Peter had searched for days for it. Inside sat four words: I BELONG WITH YOU.

She looked at Peter before getting up and pulled on her MIT shirt and walked to her dresser, placing the ring inside her jewelry box. The other ring, the one from John sat in it but she quickly closed it before comparing the two rings. Getting back in bed, she curled up into him, placing her head under his chin as his arm tightened around her in his sleep.

* * *

A/N: Next Olivia puts that badge to work and finds out that an old friend is back from the dead...three guesses who.


	7. Month Seven: Return from the Dead

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

Looking through security files as she sat in the Massive Dynamic board meeting, Olivia only partially listened to what was being said...after all, science was Walter and Peter's area where hers was officially FBI and Security.

She found one file, a Level 5 Project titled Operation Recovery and opened it to see it was about John Scott. She read through it and found that he had made it out alive despite what Nina had said and was living as a private security guard at the Experimental Campus...it had been James Heath who had healed him.

* * *

Finally Peter tapped her arm with a finger and she looked up to see all the board members looking at her. One of the elderly men, James Conroy if she remembered, stared at her. "Miss Dunham, if you can't actually pay attention..."

"Its Agent Dunham actually and I was paying attention," she looked at them, "as matters of security have gone...we've had no break ins this month and only two in house issues, quickly dispatched of...the former employees are in the report and Security will send you more at length information if you want it." She tapped her pad, "as for upgrades, we see no reason for biological scanners at all entrances and exits...with current security issues of shape shifters its best we upgrade to prevent them from entering as well as weekly blood checks." Looking up, she found the men looking at her, "that's all at the moment."

Peter nodded, "thank you Agent Dunham, as for biological scanners...are we all agreeing to that?"

* * *

At the end of the board meeting Olivia stood but noticed Nina trying to leave, "Nina...a moment, shut the door."

Nina shut the door and walked over, Peter and Walter wondered as well. "Yes Olivia?"

"Operation Recovery?" She threw the file down, "I found out about this today, here...not when I should have been notified last year."

"With all that was going on, we..."

"No, not 'we' just you...I admit things have changed both personally and professionally for me but I had a right to know, hell the FBI had a right to know. Am I correct to assume that Broyles has no clue?" She shook her head, "I want...no I don't have to ask anymore, I will be seeing him to find out the information he has...that you kept."

Picking up the file, Olivia shook her head. "Olivia...it was for your own good."

Olivia turned and pointed, "no one and I mean no one knows what's good for me, perhaps the closest one is Peter but even he doesn't know everything. This is strike two, next time..."

She left and Peter looked at Nina, "what the hell was that?"

"James Heath was able to reverse the effects on Agent Scott, he is currently working for Massive Dynamic at the Experimental Campus as a security guard. It was a security matter, I thought it best that Olivia keep a distance...especially since it happened around the time she realized you were from the other side...her emotions were already chaotic."

* * *

Peter found Olivia in his lab's bathroom dressed in cargo pants and a red shirt, her hair down as she tied her boots. He bent down and tied the second as she continued with the first. "Baby, talk to me."

She looked at him, "I wish I had known...even if I had known, even if it had been when I found out you were from the other side, I was already too deep. I loved you then, I was IN love with you then and nothing would have changed that. I just...he was my partner, someone I did love and no one told me." She gave a small smiled, "you know its you right? You're the one I love, the one I will eventually say 'yes' to and marry?"

He placed his hands on her legs and nodded, "I do and I know you need this for closure, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm good. Besides, after that board meeting Walter will want you to take him back to Boston, he hates them."

Peter chuckled and stood, pulling her up and into his arms. "I know," he kissed her head, "dinner tonight, me and you...my place."

"Our place, I'm barely at my apartment anymore." She kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too, now go do this."

* * *

She clipped her Massive Dynamic badge onto her pants and Peter chuckled, she looked at him. "What?"

"You look..."

Olivia smirked, "I look like her don't I? When did you see her like this?"

"When we met, she comes into Walternate's office all soldier and gung-ho looking as if she owned the place...you make it look good though, her not so much." He placed his hands on her arms, "I see MY Olivia even if it reminds me of her for a moment...I promise you that."

"Its part who I am now Peter, I can't change it and in some ways I don't want to." She kissed him, "but I believe you, that you only see me now...after last night I find it hard for you not to." She smirked and Peter chuckled, kissing her again. "I'll see you at home."

He nodded and watched her go, "go kick some ass baby."

"Oh," she turned and looked at him, "happy anniversary...seven months today. I expect my gift when I get home...I love you."

"I love you too and it and I will be waiting."

* * *

Olivia entered the Experimental Campus with just walking in, no need to flash a badge as she owned the campus...it was in her share of the Massive Dynamic fortune. While she oversaw security and FBI interactions, the Cortexiphan Studies were her domain...per Walter's insistence knowing she was the one to oversee that area.

They had found ten more subjects from the studies and found most were like Nick Lane, had checked themselves into hospitals at the first signs of their abilities being awakened. Olivia convinced them to work at the campus...to be named 'The Lane-Clark Research Campus' soon enough after Nick Lane and Sally Clark. Another part of the building, the hospital part was to be renamed 'The James Heath Medical Center' in tribute to James Heath.

"Oh Director Dunham," one the scientists looked at her and handed her a pad to sign, all the scientists seemed to call her 'Director Dunham' because she owned the building. "Here and here."

She signed and began her usual rounds of checking in on things despite the fact that she had come to talk to John. She had a job as owner of the campus and she had to do her job...came with her position as shareholder.

She checked on several of the rooms, nodding to the subjects before smiling and asked they were. After checking on all thirteen, she made her rounds with the building, looking over equipment.

* * *

Across the campus, John Dunham, formerly John Scott, was looking at security feeds and noticed someone in one of the labs. It was a woman with red hair in militaristic clothing. "Oh shit, Mitch stay here while I find out who the hell got into one of the labs."

"That's..." The guard looked at him but John was already gone.

On the way to the lab, John found himself somehow slipping back into FBI mode. He longed to know how Olivia was but he was officially dead and having two years off his life was a bit much. He couldn't access the records of her or her team, all he knew from Nina Sharp was that Olivia was working with the FBI in a classified division but was constantly using Massive Dynamic resources and was good...happy even.

It had been nearly three years since he'd seen her and he could honestly say he missed her like a man missed water...he'd lied to her sure but he loved her and he knew she loved him, he wondered if she had found someone knew. Olivia didn't change at all, she was always the same in every way, her life was patterned and organized and trust was not something that easily came to her. It was probably the same for her...in every aspect of her life, probably no guy because her trust in the romantic department was near zero.

John had to admit although he loved her, Olivia was different from most women he knew...she wore the same clothes, always dark colors and her hair was almost always up in a ponytail and her methods were by the book...she didn't veer off at all...that had annoyed him. She was passionate in bed but other then that she was closed off from the world...he never knew what trauma had caused it.

He stopped at a scientist's voice, "Director Dunham, we weren't expecting you today."

"Just coming by to check on everything, if you don't expect me then I know you can't hide anything from me. Everything looks great so far, all equipment is in acceptable range and the patients are looking well."

He stopped at a corner and looked to see it was the red head talking to the scientist. She wore dark gray cargo pants and a red shirt, her Massive Dynamic badge hanging at her waist from her belt and her combat boots covered by the edges of her pants. Her red hair was hanging down over her shoulder.

"Well the subjects are responding to your suggestions and no incidents in the past two weeks so we'll be taking them on a field trip next week if nothing happens...we thought the tranquility of the part would be acceptable."

She nodded, "that's a good place, notify me about the trip and I'll be there. Carry on Dr. Hollister unless I need to sign something."

John was confused, the woman sounded like Olivia and the man had called her Dunham but she looked nothing like Olivia. He waited and she began walking again, he caught a glimpse of her face and it was Olivia...she looked extremely different.

She began walking and he called out to her, "Olivia?"

* * *

Olivia turned at John's voice, she saw in him a suit and his Massive Dynamic badge on his lapel.

"Hello John, I was coming to find you." She walked over and he chuckled, looking her up and down in surprise.

"You look...extremely different, what happened to the suit wearing, by the book agent I worked with?"

Olivia smiled, "she's gone...sort of, its complicated. Walk with me."

They began walking and Olivia stopped several times to sign things for scientists before they got the conference room. "How does an FBI agent become owner of this place?" He looked at her as they reached the conference room and she shut the door. "I find it hard to believe."

"My fiancé...he's heir to Massive Dynamic, I now own a third of Massive Dynamic...including this campus."

* * *

The door opened and they turned to see Broyles and Peter, both walked in and shut the door. "Sir, its good to see you again." John looked at Broyles, the man turned to Olivia...he knew the guy hated Olivia...that much was clear.

"Olivia, are you alright?" His voice soft but not too soft, she nodded. "Good, let's get this done shall we. Since this is your facility, you can ask the questions."

"Thank you sir," she sat down as they all did and eventually the questions began of which John answered hesitantly.

* * *

It took an hour but they eventually finished, all standing and John looked at Olivia. "So do I get to keep my job?"

"That's not up to me entirely, I'll have to discuss that with the other shareholders."

He chuckled, "yeah, the fiancé..."

"Fiancé?" That came from both Broyles and Peter, John nodded.

"Yeah, she's engaged to the heir of Massive Dynamic or so she says, I find it kind of surprising that an FBI agent gets involved with the head of a multi-billionaire...what did you do, arrest him?"

She chuckled, "almost, I almost did but he saved your life so I'd be thankful."

* * *

They headed out but Peter pulled Olivia aside once in the hall, "did you...does this mean you accept my proposal?"

Olivia nodded, "not officially but now that Broyles knows...I guess I do." She smiled at him, "can you handled being married to an FBI agent."

Peter laughed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her thoroughly. Down the hall Broyles and John were talking when they heard laughter and both turned to see Peter kissing Olivia and her hugging him.

"Who is that?"

"Peter Bishop...heir to Massive Dynamic." Broyles' voice was stern, "her partner and fiancé."

Olivia smiled and kissed him again, John watched the two in wonder. "She seems happy."

"After the hell she's gone through this year, she deserves all the happiness she can get," Broyles was proud, his voice evident. "He's been through it all with her and in the end he's the only one who has worked for her...crossed the world to get him back."

"Sounds like she loves him...what about him?"

Broyles gave a small smile before it faded, "you'd have to be suicidal to break them apart, that'll I have to say...you'd be starting another war." He nodded to John, "I'll do my best to convince the shareholders to let you keep your job or you could come work for the FBI again...your choice."

"FBI? Sounds great...Counterterrorism?"

"Fringe Division...I have a team of agents but we need two one more, if you're up for it."

John nodded, "what is Fringe Division?"

"You'll find out, your partner will be Amy Jessup, I'll have her come by and see you...meet me next month on the first at the Kresge Building, Harvard Campus."

* * *

Olivia and Peter went home and found Walter working on dinner, "we're engaged...there I said it."

"Engaged?" Walter looked at them and laughed, "oh my dear boy, do show me the ring Olivia."

Olivia held up her hand and Walter looked at it, "its not much but I love it."

"Its perfect, you two sit...I'll finish dinner and we'll eat."

They all ate dinner, Walter asked immediately the question they dreaded.

"Grandchildren, when will I get grandchildren?"

Both Olivia and Peter looked at him before ignoring the question and finished their meal. Eventually it was over and Olivia headed upstairs, Peter behind her but Walter followed. "Walter, don't follow us...we're going upstairs to relax and possibly work on that brood of grandchildren you want so don't come up...just relax and go to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

"Of course Son." Walter left them and peter shook his head, following Olivia.

* * *

She chuckled when they got upstairs, "that's the least he's said on the subject...I think it worked."

"I know it did, now about those children...I was thinking three, maybe four." He kissed her and smiled as he pulled her into his arms, "at least one boy but as many girls as we can have...I want little Olivias running around, all stubborn and beautiful...making me have a heart attack every time I turn around because they have no fear."

Olivia smirked and kissed him, "hmm...we'll have to see, you'll probably end up with four boys instead of any girls. I however don't object to all girls...I get to use my shooting skills when they start dating shady boys because it will remind me of their father."

"Oh so its 'do as I say but not as I do' because as a mother that is totally the wrong to go about things. Besides, I'm supposed to shoot guys if they come within a mile of my daughters. With your beauty they will need to be kept under lock and key because they will be the most beautiful girls in the world."

Olivia chuckled and kissed him, "you're being bias."

"I'm being realistic...you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me and the only one for me. However, I think we should wait to have kids till after the wedding and after all genetic screening possible because of genetics that run in my family, killing the Peter from this world and nearly killing me and of course your Cortexiphan, which may or may not be passed on to a baby plus the aspect of the fact any kid we have will be of two universes and I don't want issues with that till we actually go over that with Brandon and Dr. Monroe."

She nodded, "you're right however if we decide not to have children for obvious reasons, there's adoption and there are millions of kids without homes and I don't do babies well."

"Anyway we have kids, you'll be a great mother and a very loving wife. I love you baby and I'm proud of you confronting this on your own or trying, Broyles insisted on being there and said I needed to be there to stop you if things got...out of control, ability wise."

* * *

Olivia nodded and went about changing into more comfortable clothing, her MIT shirt and sweats. Peter stopped her from pulling on the shirt, "what?"

"Lay down, I'll give you a back massage because after today I know you need it." He pushed her towards the bed and Olivia relented, feeling as if she did need it.

Laying down, Olivia waited and seconds later she felt Peter straddle her. "Thank you."

"Hmm," he rubbed lotion into her skin before undoing her bra and pushing it aside, beginning to massage her back. "I have that gift for you if you want it."

"And here I thought it couldn't get any better," she turned her head to the side, "what is it?"

Peter kissed her neck, "lay here, I'll be just a second."

* * *

Peter came back with a small pen like device and Olivia watched him from the corner of her eye as he straddled her again and pushed her hair aside to reveal her neck and the tattoo she hated.

"Don't Peter."

He looked at her and shook his head, "hey, trust me." He leaned down and kissed her head before pulling up and used the pen's laser to get rid of the tattoo.

Olivia felt a bit of heat on her neck for a few moments before it left, she touched her neck and wondered what he had done. "What did you do?"

"It's gone, see." He showed her the pen and the clear capsule on the pen was filled with black liquid. "Its the ink that was on the tattoo...so its no longer there. I worked on it for months to make sure we could get rid of the tattoo...I know how much you hate it."

Olivia smiled, "thank you, its the best gift so far...but can you finish my back?"

"Of course." He began on her back again and Olivia sighed, finally relaxing after her stressful day.

* * *

A/N: Next John joins FD and Olivia finds out after he already does...how is it handled, how does Peter handle it. Also some good Walter-Peter moment...funny one too.


	8. Month Eight: New Member, Same Insanity

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

Sitting in the lab alone during lunch hour made Olivia a bit more comfortable, Lincoln and Amy were out to lunch and would be back shortly. Walter wanted to have lunch with Peter and so they went out, Astrid was doing a recertification that week so she was gone.

Deciding to take advantage of the mild summer, Olivia removed her running clothes from the small locker outside the bathroom that had been recently installed and put them on. She decided to run the campus and enjoy it, it wasn't often that she got time to herself and although she loved being with Peter...her life before acquiring her alternate's personality was filled with being alone so she sometimes longed for that time again when things got stressful.

Things weren't stressful but she knew she hadn't ran since her time back and she longed to do it again, be able to run three or four miles again...the wind in her hair and the speed it gave her.

* * *

She began at the Kregse Building and ended there, it took an hour to run the campus twice and come back. She found Broyles talking to John outside the building's entrance, she walked over to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" She looked at them, her breathe already caught and was pulling her hair out of its ponytail.

"Olivia?" John looked at her, "what are you doing here?"

She looked at him, "I work here...why are you here?"

Broyles looked at her, "Agent Scott, now reinstated under a 'mistaken identity' claim will be working in Fringe Division as Agent Jessup's partner. Peter will be going to MIT in the fall and we need another agent when you work with Agent Lee...I thought it best to bring in Agent Scott."

Olivia nodded, wiping her bangs aside, her engagement ring showing as she did. "Okay, well come with me and we'll get you acclimated. We'll be using the new Fringe Division when it gets up and running in two months so we won't be here anymore."

* * *

They went in and Olivia let John look around while she changed, she came out and he was petting Gene. "Nice cow."

"Yeah, she's sort of our mascot." Olivia sighed and moved to the office that now had her name on it...Walter's doing. "This is my office and the rest of the team uses the small area back here."

She showed him the area that had become the community area, Lincoln and Amy had desks there but they used the couches and coffee table in between the couches. He chuckled, "nice set up you have."

* * *

"No seriously, you did not!" They walked out to see Amy laughing as she and Lincoln came in talking, both in dressed down clothing...they had obviously changed for lunch.

"I did, what are you going to do about it?"

Amy smirked, "oh I don't know, tell her that you work with people who experiment on live people for a living." His face dropped, "there...that was for last week."

Lincoln put his hands up, "that guy was more interested in your chest then your personality...you know what they say about guys who like the body more than the personality don't you?"

"That they are compensating for small dicks?" Amy looked at him and he waved her off, heading to the bathroom to change. She chuckled, "hey John...so welcome to Fringe Division."

"Amy...is it always like this?"

* * *

She shrugged, "actually its a bit more..."

"Peter you must understand that I only..."

"Only what Walter," Peter looked at him as they walked in, "you don't carry any form of drugs on you...do you realize that if Broyles hadn't have bailed us out, figuratively speaking of course, we'd be sitting with a bunch of low lives?" He shook his head, "what man who helps the FBI, who's son helps for the FBI, who's assistant works for the FBI and who's future daughter-in-law is FBI carries a packet of LSD on him...seriously Walter think next time!"

"I'm sorry son, of course I should have known better...next time I will leave it at the house or at the lab."

"We're cleaning out the house," Peter looked at Olivia, "we're cleaning out the house this weekend...no more drugs Walter. No LSD, no Pot...nothing illegal...we're going legal." He shook his head and went to the office, shutting the door.

* * *

Walter looked at Olivia and walked to her, "he's never been this upset before my dear, do you know what is wrong?"

"Something happened at Massive Dynamic yesterday with one of the science departments, he's a bit upset since they ignored his suggestions. Give him two more days and he'll be fine but he's right...we need to clean out the house, no more drugs."

"But I have a medical need for them...you know that as does Agent Broyles."

She nodded, "we'll get it medically proscribed but no homegrown drugs." She smiled and moved on but turned back, "why don't you work on that puzzle I gave you this morning...the thousand piece one."

"Quite right, I've only completed sixty pieces and the boarder." He hurried off and Olivia looked at Amy, she nodded knowing she had drawn today's short straw as babysitter.

They had been taking turns while Astrid was away, Lincoln actually could relate as he worked with him on science experiments but Amy found herself going crazy when she did so.

"Lincoln, why don't you show John the lab...keep it to where I could understand."

"You got it Liv."

* * *

Olivia headed off to the office and found Peter sitting on the couch, she kicked off her shoes and curled up against him. "Okay...tell me."

"The bastards call themselves scientists or geniuses but they refuse to take my suggestions. I told them that they couldn't...well they did what I told them not to and they blew up a lab...blew up a two million dollar lab and they look at me and say 'oops, sorry Mr. Bishop' and that's supposed to make everything alright?" He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

"Could have been worse."

"How so?" He looked at her over his shoulder and she smiled.

Putting her arm around his back and took his hand with her other, Olivia put her chin on his shoulder. "They could have blown up the entire building and/or killed people...at least no one got hurt. A lab can be replaced, the equipment can be replaced but lives can't...I know that better then anyone."

He smiled, "this is why I have you...to remind me of reality when something blows, both literally and figuratively. So what is your ex doing here?"

"Broyles hired him, he's working with Amy while I work with Lincoln when you head off to MIT, I don't like it but I know who I go home to at the end of the day." She kissed his cheek, "besides, from my memories I've slept with both men in there and there's only one man I want...he happens to be planning to marry me." She smiled and Peter chuckled. "I love you Peter and only you, at least how deeply I do. I guess I'll always love John in some way but not like I love you...I crossed universes for you...what woman does that if they don't love the man they are looking for?"

Peter shook is head, "none I know, I love and trust you baby."

* * *

She smiled and kissed him, "happy anniversary...eight months today."

"Eight months and counting, just think, six more weeks before I head off to get that Ph.D. so just six more weeks as your partner."

"You'll always be my partner, just not in the professional way." She smirked, whispering. "I much like the personal way better. If you're eager however to get that back, I could pull out my handcuffs every once and a while."

Peter chuckled, "agent and con man, Sweetheart I think we have that down but we could have fun with it."

She stood and looked down at him, "you need to apologize to Walter, he's upset that you're upset."

"I will...I'll be out soon."

* * *

A/N: Next a romantic date for the two that goes insane...Olivia drops a big secret...two enemies return and Peter shoots one of them dead. Also, Olivia's abilities are emerging.

Will be out of town for two days so will not update till Wednesday night...sorry so enjoy.


	9. Month Nine: Dealing with the Enemy

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

Olivia laid reading the book she had bought from Markham early that day when they had gone for another clue, a murder mystery, bubble bath and a glass of wine were a good way to relax. Peter said they were going to New York for dinner and a fun time but he said to relax first so she decided to.

Getting out of the tub, she pulled on a towel and headed to the bedroom to get dressed only to find clothes laid out on the bed with a note on top from Peter.

_You'll need jeans and a sweater so I took the liberty of laying them out for you. I love you. -Peter_

* * *

She chuckled and began getting dressed and pulled up her hair, going downstairs she found Peter talking on the phone regarding their night out. "Yes, of course...nine-thirty we'll be there, thank you for this." He hung up and she tugged her arms around his waist. "Hi."

He turned and Olivia smiled up at him, "tell me what we're doing that I need jeans and not a dress because you said dinner and fun so I assumed dinner and dancing."

"You hate dresses."

"I like to wear them for you," Olivia leaned up and kissed him, "so tell me."

"Nope, now come on before Walter interrupts us...he's in the middle of a movie."

* * *

The flight to New York was short but the entire time Olivia questioned Peter, even going so far as to playfully seduce him and he still wouldn't budge.

"God," Olivia pulled back and looked at Peter, she'd been in his lap trying to seduce him into telling her, his desire for her evident beneath her. "Just tell me already."

Peter chuckled and framed her face with his hands, "I'm not telling you and seducing me isn't going to help...really isn't going to help." He kissed her and gently removed her from his lap, leaving for the lavatory...both thankful they had a private plane.

"I could help with that."

"I know you could," he looked at her, "but I doubt we'd leave this plane if we finished what you started." He left and Olivia groaned, sitting back on her seat and folded her arms.

Peter returned a few minutes later composed but flushed, he sat down across from her. "Why won't you tell me?" She looked at him, her arms still folded.

"Its a surprise, I'm not telling you...even at gunpoint." He chuckled, "are you really that upset that I'm not telling you?"

"No, we'll be landing soon." She looked out the window to see part of New York.

Peter moved over to sit beside her and took her hand, kissing it. "I am impressed," she looked at him, "trying to seduce the answer out of me...I didn't expect that."

"Well I try." She smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

They had dinner at a small diner, paying with cash to avoid issues with names and Massive Dynamic. "Okay, we're in New York, having dinner at a diner instead of my favorite Indian Restaurant that you can afford now...so tell me where we're going."

Peter looked at her and chuckled at the sight of her 'you better tell me or else' face that she used on suspects in the interrogation room. "I'm not telling you and your interrogation technique isn't going to work either. Just trust me, you'll have fun."

She rolled her eyes and drank some of her tea, "I could use a bottle of whiskey at this point."

Peter laughed and shook his head, "a bottle is a shot to you and a shot is a sip so how many bottles would actually make up a bottle for you?"

"Rachel would say two but I'd say maybe four." Olivia looked at him, "I'm not trying that out again, I did that during my depression phase after our fight nine months ago...I had a migraine for days."

"I know, you looked as if you had been hit by a bus, I'd say car but you've already done that and more."

Olivia chuckled, "you mean traveling to another universe by car...never thought you'd see that one did you?"

"No, I honestly could not."

* * *

The sound of dogs howling and car alarms going off, they both looked at each other before jumping up and running out. A small earthquake shook the street before dissipating.

"Okay, I did not plan THIS." Peter looked at her, "we need to get to Massive Dynamic immediately."

Looking around Olivia found it was chaos, the perfect environment to test in. "Take my hand."

"We need to get to Massive Dynamic."

* * *

She took his hand and looked at him, "don't let go, no matter what you feel." She closed her eyes and thought of Nina's office at Massive Dynamic, seconds later when she opened her eyes she saw they were in Nina's office. "It worked."

"You teleported," Nina looked at them, "you actually teleported without aid of a device."

"I assume you are aware of what is going on...what has disappeared?"

Nina looked at them, "nothing yet but we'll find out soon enough...did you see a glimmer?"

"Nothing."

"It's been exactly a year since you returned, we can only assume in that time they have prepared for a cross over since they synthesized Cortexiphan."

* * *

Five hours they searched and found nothing missing, finally it dawned on Olivia that an object didn't cross over but a person or people.

"I figured out why we got usual signs but nothing has gone missing," she looked at them, "an object didn't cross over...people did. We need to pinpoint where the earthquake happened exactly."

Brandon looked at the data, "Liberty Island...but its still our Liberty Island, nothing unusual."

Olivia nodded, "that was five hours ago...the people who crossed over are probably gone by now, however we do need to do a thermal scans and that new mercury scan that you came up with."

Seven minutes later Brandon came back with results and Peter took them, "brilliant, no heat signatures or mercury signatures there...at least in the concentration we're looking for." Olivia eyed him, "building materials have trace amounts of mercury."

"Okay," Nina looked at them, "we need to regroup in the morning, you both need rest especially you Olivia. If there is going to be a fight, you need to be prepared because it could cause your abilities to emerge and you'll need your energy for those."

Olivia stared at the computer, "I'm not leaving till we find out who crossed over. Liberty Island has security feed, we'll be able to see who came." She checked it and found it just snow, "damn it."

"The cross over knocked out the feeds," Peter put a hand on her back, "Olivia we can come back tomorrow...you need rest as do I. Come on."

* * *

She turned and looked at him, "I'm not leaving Peter...not now." She left the room and Peter followed her, "leave me alone."

He caught her arm, it was gentle but firm. "Olivia, stop this...we have all of Massive Dynamic searching for them...you need rest."

"No, what I need is to find those who crossed over, Peter they could be after you or after me. For all I know they sent her back or Walternate himself crossed over. You have no idea what that man did to me...I want this war over once and for all, I need the ability to feel safe again and it won't happen till the worlds are closed off or he's dead."

"You're right I have no idea, you've told me but I can't comprehend it." Peter looked at her, "what is this really about...is it her, is that what you're afraid of? That she's going to come back and try to replace you again? Look at me Olivia," he caught her chin, "I know the difference, I proved that once before. You're so like her that she'll just try to act like you again if something happened and I'd know. More so I'd know because of your eyes...I've stared into your eyes for nine months now and I know the difference...I know the difference between her and the woman I love."

Olivia shook her head and shouted, "I have to find them, you just...you don't understand what's at stake."

"I do know," he shouted back at her, "you are, this world is...my own life could determine if this world lives or is destroyed...I know what is on the line."

"Our daughter is on the line," she yelled and backed up, realizing what she had said, her voice became a whisper. "I'm pregnant...a baby born of two universes...do you realize what that is? Its the holy grail to Walternate, not only would he have your DNA for that machine, he'd have the ability to cross at will...he'd have the power of Cortexiphan. Not just regular Cortexiphan but a child who had Cortexiphan running through her since conception." She shook her head, "I won't risk her, not my...our child. I have to find them before they find me or you."

* * *

She left and Peter stood there in shock, he walked after her and finally found Olivia in her office starring out the window. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tonight, later...I know we said we'd wait and this wasn't planned. I got sick remember, the flu two months ago and the anti-virals they gave me knocked out the birth control. They said it was safe to take with birth control so I..." she turned to face him, wiping away the tears on her face and in her eyes. "I was already pregnant when we made the decision not to have children till after the testing."

"When did you find out?"

"Last week, my yearly physical showed it...I thought I'd wait and tell you tonight." She looked at him, "Peter...I don't want her hurt, I'm scared she'll be hurt or worse. I'd go through all that hell again to make sure she doesn't suffer that fate."

Peter crossed and pulled her into his arm, holding her. "I won't let that happen, I'll kill anything that tries to harm our child Olivia...he's already on my 'to kill' list because of what he did to you and as for her...if she knows what's good for her, she won't come back." Kissing her head, Peter looked at her. "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks, I can hear her mind's telepathy starting to become active. She talks to me, telling me what she senses in the world...she loves your voice when you talk to me. She doesn't hear with her ears but rather her mind...she senses the world around her."

Peter placed a hand on her belly and smiled, Olivia chuckled. "What is it?"

"She excited, practically screaming 'Daddy!' in my mind. She loves you Peter, just like I do. I have to protect her from him, from what crossed over."

He nodded and looked at her, "at least get some rest in my lab, you need at as does she. I'll wake you up if I find anything, I promise."

* * *

In the end, it was another few embryos and they tracked the victims they found to several shape shifters. Quickly disposed of, all four never reached their destination or finished their mission.

After disposing of the shape shifters and recovering their memory chips, Olivia and Peter headed home to relax. They had yet to tell Walter about the baby...they didn't want to tell him till after they completed a thorough set of genetic tests as well as scans that had been scheduled for the next week at the Heath Medical Center.

* * *

Reading the rest of her book as Peter got ready for bed, Olivia relaxed. Turning to Olivia, Peter looked at her from where he stood by the window looking out at the night.

"Stars are actually visible tonight, if you want to see them."

Olivia got up and looked out the window, "let's go out on the balcony."

They slipped out the window and onto the balcony, Peter pulled Olivia to him as they up at the sky at the stars. "There's Ursa Major and Ursa Minor...mother and baby bear."

Olivia smiled and looked up, "the hunter...Orion."

Neither noticed the two figures hiding in the shadows on the sidewalk. Both distracted by the stars to know that more then shape shifters crossed over.

* * *

Below, Walternate and Alt-Livia looked at the two. "Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know, we need to get rid of my alternate before we attempt to take Peter...they maybe at odds but she'll protect Peter...she's driven to protect anyone. I found where she moved, its only two miles, we can walk."

They walked to the apartment and Alt-Livia picked the door before they walked in, her gun drawn and Walternate holding one as well. Both closed the door and Alt-Livia locked it.

After checking all the rooms she shook her head, "she's not here." She noticed Walternate holding a photo, "what is that sir?"

"My son and them..." It was of Peter at his Roxbury Graduation, Olivia on one side in an brown sundress and her red hair down and Walter in a suit on the other side, all three looked happy. "I missed his graduation...while he enjoyed it...Peter is my son, not his."

Another picture was of Olivia with Rachel and Ella, her red hair in complete contrast to the two blondes with her. All three were smiling and Ella was laughing...again she wore a green dress.

"I understand sir, the best thing to do is wait till the woman leaves and go after Peter, no witnesses. We'll stay here the night, I saw a spare room...it will allow us to take her out if she returns."

Walternate nodded, "quite right Olivia, I suppose I should find that room."

"There sir," she pointed to a closed door, he nodded and left for the room. As soon as the door was shut, Alt-Livia began looking around.

* * *

She looked in the kitchen and found the fridge nearly bare as if it had been cleaned out but not restocked. She closed the door and was about to open the freezer when a photo caught her attention, it was a sonogram and it had Olivia's name on it.

Moving away, Alt-Livia looked into the bedroom and found the bed made but things defiantly hinted at a new relationship...male shoes by the bed and a pair of pants over the chair in the corner. Opening the closet, she found half the closet had male clothing and objects. Shutting the door, she looked in the bathroom and found two toothbrushes and male shampoo in the shower.

Moving on, she looked at the nightstand by the bed and found a nearly finished crossword as well as a book on American Politics...obviously a college book.

The phone rang and Alt-Livia moved to the entryway, starring at it. A message began to play and it was Rachel. "Liv I know its late but I got your email minutes ago or should I say I opened it. I can't believe you didn't call me about it...you're engaged...my sister is engaged. I have to help plan the wedding so give me a call when you get a chance between your work and your new fiancé...oh and tell Peter that I said hi, I haven't seen him since before he ran off last year. Well goodnight and Ella says hi."

Alt-Livia chuckled, "a year back and you're engaged...I guess Peter broke your heart enough that you had to find a new man."

* * *

She slept on the couch, avoiding the bedroom and waited with her gun drawn. Alt-Livia woke the next morning and made coffee, knowing the Secretary would enjoy it. He woke and was out in his suit two hours later.

"Here you go sir, its coffee...they aren't rationing it over here." She handed him a cup, "I found out something last night...my alternate is engaged and is pregnant."

He nodded, "to who?"

"I have no idea, there isn't a clue here...not that I can see. She obviously rarely comes here anymore, staying at his place instead." The sound of laughter made her put her hand up and whisper, "stay here...stay silent."

* * *

Hiding on the edge of the kitchen, Alt-Livia watched as Olivia entered the apartment laughing, behind her was Peter. Once inside she pushed Peter against the wall near the door and kissed him before pulling back.

"Hands off Bishop or I'll use my handcuffs...I just have to get those files for Broyles."

"Handcuffs...I thought we agreed that agent and con man stayed in the bedroom?"

Her laughter was heard, "no you agreed to that," the voice echoed from the bedroom, "I never did however I did say give me reason and I would handcuff you. Seeing as you got me worked up in the hall of my building to the point I was going to have sex...that's a reason."

Olivia came back with files and the American Politics book, Peter took it and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "Move in with me and Walter, loose the apartment."

"Peter..."

"We're engaged baby, half your stuff is already there and you're never here anymore...besides, it makes more sense to live in one place once the baby is born...no shuffling stuff anywhere."

Silence covered the room before she answered, "okay, if you're sure...but only once we get the genetic screenings done and tell Walter...not before."

Peter placed the book down on the side table and pulled her into his arms, kissing her thoroughly and Olivia chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too but I'll love you even more if we actually get to where we have to be on time. I have a job and you have that orientation to go to. Besides, if I'm late again and coming in smelling like sex like I have before, Lincoln is going to harass me all day."

"The guy already harasses you...was he this bad on the other side?"

She opened the door, "nope...but only because he's sleeping with her, can't poke fun at someone you're sleeping with or you loose the privilege."

"Oh, so why haven't I lost that privilege yet?"

Olivia smiled at him, "only because there's no one else...I told you once before you're who I love and plan to marry...even when my ex started working for Fringe Division, besides John will be even worse if I come in like that...asking me to compare you two."

"He's an ass, let's go...I have to get to MIT before I make a detour and kick his ass."

* * *

The door shut and Alt-Livia heard the lock fall into place, she turned back to the Secretary and found him staring out the kitchen window. "It seems my son has more going on then we even believed."

"I'll do what has to be done and..."

"And what...kill me." They both turned to see Olivia, her gun drawn as was Peter with his gun, approved in March of that year. "Didn't think I'd notice did you but you learn to notice the small things in Fringe Division...they tend to help with things like Level One Breaches...I picked that up from you. Your jacket is on the couch still, you've yet to put your boots on and they sit by the couch...the blanket was out of place and the spare bedroom's door was cracked."

"Son..."

"I'm not your son," Peter looked at him, "now I'm very short tempered at this moment, thinking of all the ways I can torture you that fits what you did to Olivia so I'm only going to ask this one time. Why are you here?"

* * *

Walternate pointed to the sonogram on the fridge, "I came for you Peter but this child...it is much more worth my time. This time however, Olivia will be treated with more...respect."

"You must be insane if you think I'm going to let you take Olivia or my child, I swear...give me one good reason not to shoot you where you stand...and it better be good."

He began to choke and Alt-Livia rushed to him, "sir...sir?"

"Olivia..." Peter looked at her and she shook her head, indicating she wasn't the one doing it.

"Stop this, he's your father," Alt-Livia looked at him, "stop it."

Olivia put a hand on her belly, "stop it now baby girl...don't do this, I understand what he did scares you but you have to stop before its too late."

Walternate began to breathe again and Alt-Livia turned back to him before looking at Olivia, "your baby did that? How...that's impossible."

* * *

Olivia said nothing, her gun still raised however she did placed her second hand back on the gun, Peter said nothing either...he just stared. His anger boiled over and he took the shot, the bullet ending up in Walternate's head...he fell back on the floor dead.

Alt-Livia rose, dropping her gun and placed her hands in the air. "I guess what I thought about you was wrong...you kill your own family to suit your own needs."

Olivia pulled out her handcuffs and walked over to her, pulling the woman's hands behind her back and handcuffed her before placing her in a chair.

"I protect my family Dunham, that man wasn't my father...if he was, he would have never tried to replace Olivia with you and would have let me go if I wanted to go. As far as I'm concerned, I have a family and it consists of Walter, Olivia and our child...that's all that will ever make up my family and that's enough."

Olivia placed a hand on his arm, "call Broyles, let me handle this before you go and shoot her."

* * *

She took his vigil as Peter left, his gun placed in his ankle holster before he pulled out his phone to make the call. Alt-Livia looked at her, "you've changed...not just the hair but your attitude as well, its more carefree. You wear colors now and I saw the closet...cargo pants, maybe a few dull colors in between all the pastels and boots...but there are dresses also. What happened to the strict agent I had to act like...the one that hid who she was, dressed in suits and dull colors and was blonde?"

"I changed, I had to...its called 'bleed over' and your memories, the ones he injected into me...they couldn't be removed so they bled over. I have a few of your likes and dislikes as well as a bit of your attitude...I'm half me and half you but now its just who I am and I wouldn't trade it."

She looked at the doorway, "I should have guessed you and Peter would eventually find your way back to each other...I thought you'd hate him after what he did to you...with me."

"I did but he didn't know...he spotted a few differences but he had no proof. The moment he got my message he had the proof he needed and didn't ignore it. Besides, after what I did...sleeping with not one but two men, not knowing about it either till the last two weeks...some would say it was even ground. How are Frank and Lincoln by the way?"

"Frank is dead and Lincoln is still Lincoln." She looked at Olivia, "Frank died of a rare Smallpox that emerged as a subset among the groups and Lincoln, when he found out everything, well let's just say he's no longer in Fringe Division because of what he said to the Secretary."

"But he's still with you?"

She nodded, "or he was, seeing as I'll never go back...as far as Peter's concerned I'm on death row and as for your government...I wouldn't be surprised if they kill me first then bring me back to life to ask questions." She nodded towards Olivia, "your baby is special isn't she...because her parents are from different universes?"

"I'm going to tell you nothing about my daughter."

* * *

Peter came back in the room, "Broyles is on his way, he said to keep the gun aimed and if she so much as moves, shoot but aim to injure...not kill, much to my displeasure."

"Get to your orientation," Olivia looked at him over my shoulder, "Broyles will be here soon and I'm safe...I have my gun and our daughter will take care of anything I can't handle...she's done it once before."

"I'm not leaving you," Peter shook his head, "I'm not going to risk letting you out of my sight again Olivia...orientation be damned, I'll call it a family emergency and catch the next one. Until Lincoln, Amy or John shows up and is willing to stand right here in this place, I'm not going anywhere. Sorry Sweetheart but you're stuck with me."

"Just what I wanted when I dragged you from the desert three years ago...you never to leave my side." She spoke sarcastically and Peter actually chuckled.

* * *

Broyles showed up ten minutes later and Alt-Livia was scanned for metal harmonic rungs and none were found so she was taken away. Walternate's body was taken away too and the lead agent looked at both his people.

"Am I to believe that what just happened may go one of two ways, either the war just ended or we just threw gasoline on the fire?"

Olivia looked at him, "I'm going to go with silence right now...until we know more."

"Good call Dunham, you did a good job." He looked at Peter, "good shot...lets load up people."

Peter looked at Olivia, pulling her into his arms and held her. "I'm proud of you, having the strength to stay here when you had every right to shoot her."

"I couldn't allow you the right to kill both," she looked at him, "how is that fair? Anyways, we had a nice talk about things...how and why I changed, how things are over there...we both wondered."

Peter kissed her and Olivia buried her face into his neck, "I love you Olivia...you and our daughter, who needs her attitude adjusted."

Olivia chuckled, "she's angry that you didn't let her finish, she doesn't want anything to do with you right now." She looked up at him, "I love you too but Broyles is right...this could go one of two ways and we'll have to wait to see where it goes exactly."

"And I'll be with you the entire way...I'm not leaving your side Olivia...you're stuck with me."

She smiled and shook her head, "you're an ass."

"But I'm your ass."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I was away longer then expected, next chapter they deal with Alt-Livia and we find out her reasons for returning weren't those of Walternate's...more so Olivia helps her out in the most unexpected way.

Anyone feel like dancing to the song 'the wicked witch is dead' because Walternate is dead?


	10. Month Ten: More at Stake then Before

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

Peter could honestly say that the month after dealing with his biological father and Olivia's alternate was spent with more paperwork and notes and interrogations then he liked. They had Olivia do the interrogations as she knew which buttons to push and she did rather well, at one point the cool collected woman from the other side stood and tried to lunge at her but the restraints kept her from doing so.

If anything, Olivia found herself reliving the horrors of what happened between the woman and Peter, Peter had listened to a few of the interviews and what was described should have made Olivia want to kill the bitch but she sat quietly and said nothing, just taking notes. The things the alternate described were personal, such as sex, meals...dinners or dates they had...she had described them in detail so much that it made Peter vomit in the viewing room's garbage can.

At the end of the day though, Olivia returned home and into his arms, crying finally. He expected her to push him away and want nothing to do with him but the minute she was through the door and seeking him out...wanting to be held as she cried.

* * *

Then one day Peter walked into the bathroom and found Olivia getting out of the tub, her hair no longer red but blonde again and the bangs, now longer the before pushed aside...she looked like the Olivia he had known for two years, the one he had fallen in love with the first time around.

He took care of his business and took a shower before coming out to find Olivia in a suit, black with a white blouse. She looked different with no color on her but a good different...somehow he could look at her, even with blonde hair and just see HIS Olivia.

Peter noticed that most of her closet space, the small space she occupied had been cleaned out and replaced...no more pastels or reds, no more cargo pants and certainly no more boots. He smiled realizing his Olivia was back, as strange as it sounded having fallen in love with her new personality, it made him remember she wasn't all her...she had a part of the other and so it robbed him of having all of Olivia.

* * *

"So how did they do it?" He sat on the bed and looked at her, "how did they get rid of the personality?"

Olivia looked at him as she packed her laptop and pad, sticking the stylus on the side where it went. "Dr. Conroe helped me differentiate the memories and created a chemical barrier...I can access them but they can't access me...Peter if this..."

He shook his head and stood, placing his hands on her arms. "No baby, I love you Olivia and in someway...in many ways as I loved the new you, I wasn't given who you were completely and I felt a little bit like I was robbed. I fell in love with this, who you are now and I had to learn to love a new you, someone who was you but wasn't. I'm not going back, I'll just have to learn again and I'm willing." He cupped her cheek and kissed her head, "now, something tells me there will be no more public kisses or hugs or anything of that nature so when I see you again it'll be like it always was, behind closed doors."

She nodded, "thank you Peter, I love you as does the baby."

He bent down and kissed her belly through the white shirt, "Daddy loved you my little olive, protect Mommy while Daddy does to school...I'll read you a story tonight, I promise."

"She kicked and wants you to know that we'll both be okay."

* * *

While Peter left for MIT, Olivia headed to the Federal Detention Center where her alternate was. The guards checked her ID and scanned her finger print before she headed inside to the high-risk holding area.

The interrogation room was already set up and her alternate there, Broyles stood in the corner as he always did and was quiet. Walking in, Olivia sat down across the table from the red head and pulled out her stylus and flicked on her pad, finding the questions she would ask or try to ask today.

"Newton," she looked up, "did you assist in his suicide?"

The woman just stared at her and gave a small smirk, "hard isn't it...going back to something that screams 'no' to you but you have to because you can't bare to think you are me."

"Newton, did you assist in his suicide, yes or no?" She didn't play games or look intimidated, it wasn't who she was anymore. "Agent Broyles, do you mind stepping from the room so it can't be said you witnessed something illegal?"

Broyles said nothing, leaving the room and the door shut, Olivia placed the pad in her bag and set it aside. Taking her alternate's arm, she held it out and let her other hand be consumed by her pyrokinetic skills. Letting it linger a few inches over her alternate's arm, she eyed her...finding her scared.

"I'm not above it," she backed down and flexed her hand, the fire dying off before she sat down and retrieved her bag but knocked on the door for Broyles to enter. He did and she began her questioning again. "Did you or did you not assist Newton in his suicide?"

* * *

At the end of the day, four weeks after the capture, Olivia got more answers then she had even thought she'd ever get. The woman was terrified of her and her abilities, giving everything in order to live.

Olivia found Peter in the lab with Walter and Astrid, all were preparing to head home. She walked over to Peter and he flashed a small smile. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"We got everything we needed, a little threat with my pyrokinetic skills was just what she needed to spill everything she knew." She looked at him, "I have something for you."

"What could you possibly have for..." Peter was cut off by a kiss, a very passionate kiss and when Olivia pulled back she smiled. "Okay I thought..."

She nodded, "yes you thought, I hid my relationships with John and Lucas but I don't want to do that with you. I want to be able to hug you and kiss you in public, I want to hold your hand when we're in town...I still wear your ring so that's already a sign as will the baby when I begin to show."

Peter nodded, "okay, you ready to go home...the team left an hour ago and Walter is ready, Astrid is heading home too."

"Let's go home, you got story time tonight, you promised her a story and I found the perfect one: Goodnight Moon."

* * *

Olivia laid reading her book as Peter sat reading the book to the baby, she smiled as he neared the end and the baby kicked as she realized the end was coming.

"Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere." Peter closed the book and leaned down, Olivia was just starting to show a small bump but not by much. "Goodnight my little olive, sleep well baby girl."

"She wants another story." Olivia looked at him over her book.

"Hmm, well no more books...time for a little girl to go to bed so Mommy and Daddy can get some sleep too." He kissed Olivia's belly and then moved up to lay down beside her, Olivia closed her book and placed it on the nightstand, turning onto her side to look at Peter. "I love you."

"I love you too." She curled up against him and Peter kissed her head, running his fingers through her now blonde hair. "She asked to see you, I told her I would tell you and you can decide if you want to go but I did inform her not to hold her breathe waiting."

* * *

Peter sighed, "why does she want to see me?"

"I don't know, I wish I did but when I asked why she just said it was personal. From what I know, personal to her could range from the past to revenge...she's complicated."

"I'll go but I want you to go with me," Peter looked at her and Olivia tilted her head so he green eyes met his. "I want you to be there, watching the entire thing through viewing...no secrets and no lies...at least between us."

Olivia nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'll go with you."

* * *

The next day Peter entered the interrogation room, Olivia's alternate sitting down at the table in restraints. He knew Olivia was watching the entire thing but acted as if he came alone.

"You asked for me Dunham, what do you want?" He stood by the wall away from him and she looked at him. "You have five minutes before I leave."

She chuckled, "same old Peter...things happened since I left and returned home. My life has been different..." she looked him in the eye, "I've been a mother...to your son. He's with my mother right now, only a few weeks old. I need to go home to him Peter, you may not want to return but I have to...for our son. His father is in another world and his mother isn't there for him."

He walked over and bent down, hands on the table. "You should have thought about YOUR son before you crossed over...the only way you'd return is dead. I can't help you and more importantly, I don't want to."

Peter turned and left, "he's your son...he has your eyes and your smile, his name is James...after my father. James Peter Bishop, he's six weeks old...he was born early and he needs me...our son needs me." She looked at Peter, "he's has your genetic illness, that's why we crossed over...to get the cure for him...he's dying Peter, our son is dying."

He stopped and turned to her, "how do I even know you're telling the truth...I have no proof. Besides, Walternate wanted me for one reason and one reason only...not for some kid that could or could not exist."

"James," she stood and looked at him, "James isn't a ploy Peter...he's our son. I told you the truth, it started out as a mission but became something more...I fell in love with you and when I had to leave because you found out the truth it hurt...but then I had James. He was the only piece of you I had left and I thought...maybe he'll come back with me, if he knew but when I saw you...I knew. You could never love me because its always her, it was always her and now you have a daughter who is...unique and special but just because you have her and that baby, does that mean letting my son die?"

* * *

The door opened and Olivia walked in, her alternate sat down as the door closed. Peter said nothing as Olivia walked over and looked at her, placing a piece of paper on the table. She removed a key from her pocket and undid the cuffs and restraints.

"Olivia..."

Olivia put up a hand and Peter walked into a shield, he pushed against it but had no avail as she turned back and continued. "This this going to hurt," she stood as her alternate did, "you're lucky my daughter can read minds and I saw the image of James through her. As a mother to a mother I understand and I can't allow him to die...especially Peter's son but if you ever return I will kill you and nothing will save you."

She nodded, "I understand."

Olivia handed her the paper, "this the chemical formula for the cure."

Alt-Livia looked at her, "I'm sorry for everything I did."

"Sorry doesn't fix things, not after what you did." She pulled her hand back, "this is going to hurt like hell so be prepared for it." She shoved her hand into her alternate's chest and a blue light engulfed her, making her disappear.

* * *

Olivia leaned back against the table and looked at the spot that her alternate had just stood.

"Olivia?" Peter looked at her and she looked at him, the shield fell and he walked to her. "Why?"

"Because I saw him...through our daughter. He's beautiful and he's all you...he doesn't deserve to die Peter because you're angry. She's biologically like me so that little boy is also biologically our son...I couldn't let him die, just like I know if it had been reversed, she wouldn't have either."

* * *

A/N: After a month at odds after this, Peter and Olivia make up.


	11. Month Eleven: Kiss and Make Up

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

Things were rough for a month after that, Peter knew that for sure as Olivia went back to her apartment every night and hadn't been to his place for a long while. He wanted to prove to her that he still loved her and wanted her despite her decision.

Olivia was sixteen weeks pregnant and working in the office as John, Amy and Lincoln worked in the field. He continued to work at MIT but winter break was coming up and he decided to spend it with Olivia...take her on a vacation as Broyles admitted she needed it.

* * *

Knocking on the office door, he found Olivia working over files, she looked up but down again. It didn't surprise him that she had become more professional since her own personality had returned which meant finding who was at the door before she returned to her work.

"I talked to Broyles...he said you needed a break, could I persuade you to take a vacation?"

She continued on working on her pad, he knew she loved it instead of writing all the time or working with files...Massive Dynamic technology was something she loved without question and if she wanted something, he made sure she got it.

"I have a case to finish."

He nodded, "my classes end on the seventeenth...I thought perhaps we could take a vacation together as an anniversary present...I failed to get you anything the past two months." He smiled, "however, it would be in a month...what do you think?"

* * *

Olivia looked at him, her blonde hair falling in her face and she pushed it off with her hand. Her engagement ring wasn't on her finger and Peter understood what it meant. "Yeah, that sounds nice, you know if you help it may go quicker."

"So...is the engagement off?" He decided not to skate around the issue, he nodded to her hand and she looked down.

"No, my fingers began to swell a little from the pregnancy so I took it off," she sighed and removed a chain from under her shirt, on it sat the ring. "Just because we had a disagreement over the way I handled her doesn't mean I don't love you and want to marry you...you're who I want to be with Peter and nothing will change that."

Peter walked in and sat down beside her, "okay, what do we have?"

* * *

They finished with the case two days later and it seemed for those two days Olivia returned home with Peter...not going to her apartment. She rested on her side reading yet another book but this one was on pregnancy.

"Hey," Peter laid beside her and placed a hand on her belly, she turned over and placed the book aside as she did. Olivia moved to straddle him, "what's this?"

She smiled at him, "do you realize we haven't had sex in six weeks...more so that I've been wanting sex for the past six weeks. My hormones are going crazy, I want to jump you each time I see you and that isn't me. So I ask you Mr. Bishop...what are you going to do about it?"

Peter moved from under her, sitting up while she rested in his lap, "I think we'll need to take care of this issue immediately." He smirked and kissed her, "and for the record, I've had my share of wanting you too."

* * *

A/N: Three more chapters, first is their vacation/one year anniversary, second is the birth of the baby and third is somewhere in the future but I'm wondering how many years to go forward...suggestions in years would be great


	12. Year One: Babymoon and Anniversary

Building Trust

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(all of it). Read 'Levels of Grief' because there are a few things in here that are explained in the prequel.

Disclaimer: Seriously? If we, the fans, owned Fringe then Season 3 would have never happened(Olivia on the other side not the actual season)!

* * *

Vacation was something Peter spent weeks on between his classes at MIT, a few classmates tried to help by suggesting private secluded getaways so he could 'get some' as they put it. He told them that Olivia wasn't the normal woman and that she'd shoot them for saying that...they stopped.

He did however know that although it was intended to be a romantic getaway for their anniversary, it also needed to be relaxing for Olivia as it would be her last peaceful period before the baby came.

Finally he settled on Greece as he knew the area and Olivia had admitted she had wanted to go a few years back when he was talking about all the places he had been. He had a friend, a legal friend, who arranged the entire get away for him as his family helped in the hotel they would be staying at...legally.

* * *

What surprised Peter was the day he walked out of MIT after finals was that Olivia was waiting for him. He usually walked the hour walk to Harvard if it wasn't down pouring so it was a surprise to see her waiting.

"Yo Bishop, hot mama up ahead." One of his physics classmates looked at him, "damn she's hot too, so dude go talk to her...or better yet don't, woman's pregnant and you know what they say about pregnant women...they want you to take care of the kid."

Peter shook his head at Devon Richardson, a physics major and had transferred from Roxbury with him, the guy actually liked him not for his money but for his personality. Devon's girlfriend, who was a physics major as well, shook her head. Taylor was one of the women that stuck by her man despite his rash behavior but Peter could tell they were in love. The other guy, James Atwood, a chemist, was laughing.

"She's coming this way man, better run before you're stuck with a kid but I wouldn't mind if I had that every night."

Peter shook his head a second time and smiled when Olivia walked over, she smiled.

"Three seconds man."

* * *

Peter looked at Olivia as she walked over and stopped feet away, she was different again and he wondered why till he noticed the smile on her face. The long hair was red hair, bangs on her forehead and cargo pants with a blue shirt...but defiantly pregnant and defiantly HIS Olivia, her eyes were olive green.

"Here I thought blondes were more fun?" He chuckled and Olivia shrugged, "why the change Sweetheart, I thought you'd gone back to being dark colors and all business...what changed?"

Olivia smiled, "someone once told me that you can change what you are but not who you are. I figured out who I am Peter and this is me...these past few weeks I've struggled to find myself again, the memories locked away didn't help so I let them out again and I feel like myself again."

"Thank God!" Peter pulled her to him and kissed her right there in the middle of Killian Court, Olivia warped her arms around his shoulders and smiled as she pulled back. "I knew something was off...you had this look in your eyes like you were unhappy and I thought it was about what happened, about the boy, but it seems it was just you weren't yourself."

"Plus a certain little girl kicked some sense into me."

Peter chuckled and placed a hand on her now twenty week belly, their daughter kicked his hand and he chuckled. "A fighter like her mother."

"Yo Bishop, ain't you gonna introduce us man..." Devon shook his head and held out his hand, "I'm Devon Richardson and this is my girlfriend, Taylor Westwood and our chemist bud, James Atwood. I don't mean to be disrespectful but Bishop has only mentioned you, but never by name, said you were some type of cop."

Olivia smiled and shook his hand, "Olivia Dunham and I'm an FBI agent actually. Peter tells me he goes out but never with who..." she looked at Peter, "I hope you aren't running anything illegal again Bishop...that payoff was a one time deal with the FBI."

"Sweetheart, I own a third of the biggest corporation in the world...why would I be insane enough to run something illegal when I could get kicked out of MIT, loose the business, go to jail and especially do it with a fiancée who is an FBI agent...I'm not Walter, I'm a reformed conman and reformed being the key word there."

"I know," she smirked, "God you forgot how playful I can be like this."

Peter rolled his eyes and turned to his buddies, "I have to take this beautiful woman on an anniversary getaway/babymoon so I'll catch you three spring semester."

"Whatever man, we know you...you'll be calling soon asking us to come rescue you." James chuckled and nodded to Olivia, "if you have to, shoot him...Bishop's told us all about your shooting skills."

Taylor rolled her eyes, "just get my number from Peter, we'll get together and I'll tell you all about Peter's antics here at MIT. He even made a professor cry by pointing out he made a mistake in his calculations...four times. The professor is about ready to have him teach the class since he knows more than the average student...he's in charge of four study groups of all types of fields from chemistry to physics to biology to even quantum physics...which he's totally big on for some strange reason."

"Yeah, some strange reason." Olivia looked at Peter and he shrugged. "Which professor exactly?"

"Quantum Physics." Peter raised and eyebrow at her and she eyed him, "what, the man had the equations for..." she held up her hand, "right you don't understand half of what is said in the lab so you don't even want to know."

She nodded and looked at her watch, "we should get going, our plane leave in three hours and we still have to stop by the house to pick up out stuff and say goodbye to Walter."

* * *

They landed in Greece the next day, Olivia had slept on the plane but jetlag and pregnancy didn't go together so she crashed as soon as they landed at their villa. She woke later that evening to the sounds of laughter and immediately headed downstairs and out to the patio.

Peter was entertaining several people, two women and a man...the man was in his thirties and was obviously Greek. The women were different ages, one in her late twenties and the other in her fifties, both Greek as well.

"So then I go running into the building screaming 'fire' because I see smoke only to find my father is smoking by the window. Not my brightest moment for Harvard or the FBI."

The man chuckled, "oh Peter you have only changed your legal ways...no longer the conman that I met years ago but it is good for you. You have your father again and an honest job and a pretty lady I hope."

"Yep, actually she's standing by the door waiting for introduction...aren't you Sweetheart?" He looked at Olivia and she walked over, "I hope your nap left you well rested."

Olivia sat beside him in cargo carpis and a red shirt, her red hair in a ponytail. "Left both of us rested, she's kicking up a storm...might have a nuclear reaction going on in there."

Peter laughed and kissed her head, "nice use of a scientific phrase but a bit off on the terminology. Anyways, I'd like you to meet three friends of mine who helped me arrange this trip for you...all legal of course, they aren't my 'weird connections' as you call them. Maria, Stella and Mikos Nicolai...they're friends and Maria works here so she told them and they showed up. This is my fiancée Olivia Dunham."

"And you couldn't turn them away, so how did you meet?"

Stella chuckled, "Peter was conman, try to sell me something and Mikos, my boy see right through ploy. I tell Peter 'come have dinner with family' to see if he for real and even when he not, I still like him...very sweet. Fix my sink and washer...Mikos horrible at repair but Peter help so we forgive him and invite him back. Second time he come, very honest and not try to con us...friends since."

"Honestly, I'm sorry...they know I'm sorry." Peter looked at Olivia, "it was how I lived and sometimes you come out of cons with money and other times with friends. Mikos and his family put me up a couple of times when I had to get away from the states when Big Eddie came after me so I returned the favor. Mikos is a brilliant engineer and I just hired him for the construction of the new Massive Dynamic headquarters in Greece...he's going to be helping build the place and it'll help his family out."

Maria smiled, "we must have a baby shower for you, before you leave at the end of the week. You'll come to our home and we'll celebrate one...our family is huge and we love holding baby showers and weddings. Peter has come to several dinners and is practically a cousin, you must come and let us...please, we insist."

"Yes," Stella looked at her, "we have baby shower for you, you no say no...you have fun and let us spoil you and baby."

Mikos nodded, "are you kidding, you aren't leaving without one...and my sister knows how to hold someone hostage, she does it to my cousins all the time."

Peter looked at Olivia, "come on Sweetheart, its part of the babymoon, you have to."

Olivia smiled, "alright fine, baby shower it is."

* * *

They spent the next morning in bed together just laying together talking, Peter spooned himself against Olivia and allowed his hand to sit on her belly.

"We've yet to choose a name for her." Peter kissed Olivia's head, "she needs one...I mean already she has a personality so she needs a name."

Olivia moved her hand to his and pulled it up, holding it at her chest, "I was hoping to call her Elizabeth after your mother but only if that was alright with you. We can change it to Isabelle or another variation if you want so its not identical..."

"No, Elizabeth is perfect...how about Mary after your mother...Mary-Elizabeth Livy Bishop, Livy after you." Peter leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her, Olivia turned slightly and looked at him with a smile. "Well...what do you think?"

"I think that your daughter hates the name, she kicked and said it wasn't her name and the mental equivalent of 'yuck' was thrown at me."

Peter chuckled and sat up, moving so his head was by her belly, gently raising Olivia's shirt he kissed her belly. "Don't like that name huh, well what name do you want then?"

His chin received a kick and Olivia smirked, "Livy it is, she likes Livy because its after me so she has a name...Livy Isabelle Bishop."

Peter sighed and kissed Olivia's belly before pulling her shirt down, "Livy Isabelle Bishop it is, if I've learned one thing...its never to argue with you two."

* * *

They spent the afternoon on the beach and the rest of the week touring Greek historic landmarks and temples, enjoying the romantic getaway. The Friday before they left the Nicolai baby shower was held and they headed into Athens for the event...Olivia found herself surprised that over a hundred people were there and gifts covered three long tables in all sizes and shapes.

She had fun, playing baby games although her favorite was where Peter had to race the men drinking a bottle and he actually won. Laughter filled the air and Olivia could honestly agree she'd look back having enjoyed her anniversary vacation.

* * *

Although their anniversary was the day they left, Peter and Olivia agreed to move it to the last day they were there...Saturday evening. They enjoyed a nice private dinner at the resort restuarant and walked the beach.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Peter kissed her head as they walked the beach at sunset, his arm around her. "We leave tomorrow morning, is it wrong to not want to go?"

"No," Olivia looked at him, "here we don't have to fight the universe or save it...we can just be who we are...Olivia and Peter. However, we have to go back as Walter can only survive for so long alone and Broyles will need my expertise soon and you have a Ph.D. to finish so we have to go."

Peter sighed and kissed her head as they walked, "always the rational of this team, I love you baby and I'll always love you...I'm just glad we got this time away before the...before Livy arrives as we won't have time to ourselves for a while."

"Happy anniversary," Olivia kissed him and smiled, "so what did you get me?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "nothing...this vacation was for the past three months and besides, I've learned you like it more when nothing is given on the date but small things throughout the period."

"So you are learning, come on Mr. Bishop we have a date with our bedroom." She took his hand and they walked back to the villa sad their vacation had come to a close but knew the year had been worth it...the future was clearer then it had been fifteen months before when Olivia came home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, school started and was working on Reprecussions w/ Caithrine Glidewell so I haven't updated in a while. I have finally figured out where I'm going to put the last chapter...the day Peter graduates in five years time, he'll be receiving his Ph.D. in the chapter as well as the somehow untimely birth of his second daughter (as Olivia goes into labor moments after he receives his Ph.D.)...that's Fringe for you or the Bishop family if you prefer.

Next chapter will be Livy's birth, Olivia and Peter are already married so its just the birth...which Peter is late to due to an exam and Olivia doesn't call him till she knows he's out and she's already halfway through labor...that's Olivia though.


End file.
